User talk:Amina skywalker
Amina skywalker's talk page. [ /archive ] Bureaucrat Per GHe's suggestion and the founder's apparent intention I've made you a bureaucrat. You can now use Special:Makesysop to admin other users. --Splarka (talk) 03:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Congrats! I've updated your userpage, hope you don't mind. :) G.He(Talk!) 15:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! ;) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:25, 15 August 2006 (UTC) August 2006 Chat Hello everyone. Since we're in agreement with the chat, I've posted up potential chat dates. I've made them at the end of the end of month since it would better wrap up the month and help up plan for the upcoming one. So whenever you get the chance, vote for your preferred date and time. In the end, we'll pick the one that's most suitable for all. G.He(Talk!) 18:57, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Positioning I've now added Page Cache so that it's available whenever required. I hope that doesn't interfere with anything else. :S G.He(Talk!) 17:55, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Images Hi, A while back you talked to me about Inheriwiki images. But I'm afraid I'm fairly nieve when it comes to such matters. I can't seem to figure out how to download images onto Inheriwiki. Red Head Rider 16:33, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :To upload images, just go to "Upload file" in the toolbox. Be sure to source and tag it. It's best to upload free images, but copyrighted images may be acceptable if it's fair use. G.He(Talk!) 00:46, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::If you need help with the tagging, etc, just let me know. :D « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:21, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Chat I'm afraid I am unable to attend for a number of reasons:(. I have to get off line in a few moments and my computer doesn't seem to be able to work it (I tried a couple moments ago.) :Oh...OK. I understand. :) Sorry you can't make it. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 21:00, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Logs Hi Amina! Could you come on IRC now to discuss about the logs and the password? Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 02:21, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Images Hi! As mentioned in the chat, should we start updating the images so we get the newest versions? G.He(Talk!) 19:59, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes; I'm willing to photoshop 'em, if that needs to be done. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) Forum I'll probably also try to start the forum so we can take all discussions there. What do you think the "title" should be? "Forum:Index" or something fancier? G.He(Talk!) 22:21, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll just use the example on Wikia for now. If we need to, we can improve it later. G.He(Talk!) 23:13, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's perfectly fine for now. :) I'll try and think of something exceptionally creative over the next few days... :P « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 04:08, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Hi Amina! Since the Featured Wikia was still not updated, I decided to go ahead and change it. If you think the blurb can be improved, simple edit Wikia:Featured Wikia/Inheritance/Blurb. You may also need to null edit Wikia:Template:Home to get it to purge cache and show the updated version. G.He(Talk!) 03:33, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Very cool! Hopefully this doesn't up the vandalism. :S I think the blurb gets the point across, so I don't think it needs to be changed. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:40, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Battle Under Farthen Dûr Is it the Battle Under Farthen Dûr of the Battle Of Tronjheim? Since Tronjheim is the city, and that is where the majority of the battle was situated, wouldn't that be more accurate? Therequiembellishere 02:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure about this (since it's been a while since I read Eragon), but I think "Battle Under Farthen Dûr" was one of the chapters in the book. G.He(Talk!) 02:48, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah: See Chapter 58. G.He(Talk!) 02:50, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Huh, that's weird, but Mr Paolini's the boss.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Therequiembellishere (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs). "Edd River" I created the Edda River page, but I realised that someone else had attempted to do this, but had used the name "Edd River". I believe that the latter should be deleated, but, as I am not an admin, I cannot. Please help in any way you can. Therequiembellishere 05:57, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :I have now deleted the original Edd River after moving it to Edda River and merging the page histories of the 2 articles. G.He(Talk!) 15:49, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, GHe. I've been kind of out of it lately. :) Sorry I haven't responded. ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:31, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :::No problem. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:28, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Footnotes I have tried to provide an explanation for why the Twins are listed as both Imperial and Rebel Characters, but the footnotes wont appear, suggestions? Therequiembellishere 22:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Try inserting comment... right after the name and putting at the end of the page under the heading "Notes" or something of a similar nature. G.He(Talk!) 22:23, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Image:'zac.jpg Hey Amina. What do you think of this image: Image:'zac.jpg? It's currently both untagged and orphaned, and it looks like a fan drawing to me with a signature at the bottom. G.He(Talk!) 02:42, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Hmm...personally, seeing that we don't know the source, I think it should probably go. Nice drawing, though. ;) ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:43, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::Apparently, Crazymagic (Talk) uploaded quite a few images recently (including that one), but none of them were tagged. I did leave a message on Crazymagic's talk page about it, though. G.He(Talk!) 02:47, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::If s/he can provide licensing info for them, that'd be great. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:48, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Perhaps I should remind him/her about that and the possibility of deletion if the images stay that way? G.He(Talk!) 02:51, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Probably a good idea. :D ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:53, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Policies Oh, btw, I started the Project:Deletion policy (as there was none) and made modifications to the Project:Blocking policy, so you may wish to revise them and see if any changes are required. G.He(Talk!) 02:49, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :They both look good, as far as I can tell (right off the top of my head). :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:54, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Finnish Inheriwiki Hey Amina. Whenever you get a moment, please take a look at this post. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 19:57, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Spanish Translation Hello ;) I do not know if you've seen, but I've started the Spanish translation of InheriWiki (temporarily at http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/InheriWikiEs). Just wanted to ask you if you speaked spanish; you may be an excelent contribuitor to it. Kind regards, Dreyesbo 22:08, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know! I do speak a little Spanish, so I'll check it out! ← Amina (Speak to me) 22:17, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll see you there ;) Dreyesbo 22:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Favicon Is it okay for the current English favicon to be used on the Spanish Inheriwiki? G.He(Talk!) 03:56, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 16:36, 20 November 2006 (UTC) More pagemove vandalism Hey Amina. Due to another pagemove vandalism incident of our pages, I've restricted pagemove for our user talk pages and your user page to the autoconfirmed level (blocks new accounts from moving). G.He(Talk!) 22:21, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :And it appears I caught this one with an autoblock. :) *22:11, 25 November 2006, GHe (Talk) blocked #174 (expires 22:11, 26 November 2006) (Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Cadden Sucks". The reason given for Cadden Sucks's block is: "pagemove...") G.He(Talk!) 22:23, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Nomination for deletion Hiho Amina ;) Wanted your opinion abot 1983. We've got one keep and one delete, so I wanted to ask you for your opinion ;) Dreyesbo 23:55, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Sorry I've been out of it...where is the vote being held? ← Amina (Speak to me) 20:54, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, I confused! The article I meant was 1983. The voting is held at the talk page. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 22:50, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Affiliations There is currently a ballot box entry in progress, and it would be greatly appreciated if you're able to give some input/feedback. :) G.He(Talk!) 17:18, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :By the way, do you know of any other big sites that we can affiliate with other than Shurtugal.com? G.He(Talk!) 00:34, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Magic users Regarding the somewhat messy collection of individual magic user articles, I decided to create an article providing information on them all (Magic users). Do you think the individual magic user articles should be deleted? Rinion 12:52, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :That would be my inclination. You might want to mention the idea in the forum first, just to be safe. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 19:09, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think they're . G.He(Talk!) 19:48, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Inheriwiki tour I've started making the Inheriwiki tour, and I'm just wondering what other pages should be included. (See also: Forum:Inheriwiki tour) Thanks. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! As you can see, quite a lot has happened when you were away (especially vandalism :( ). G.He(Talk!) 01:37, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Apologies for my longer-than-intended absence; hopefully I can be of more help in the future. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 01:39, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::If you want, I can fill you in on some of the events that happened while you're gone on IRC. G.He(Talk!) 02:42, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Important Whenever you're available, could you please come on IRC? G.He(Talk!) 02:08, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ShurtyWiki When you have a moment, please take a look and comment on Forum:ShurtyWiki. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 20:08, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :) Well, I wasn't sure of what to place of heading, but I want to thank you and congratulate you for all the hard, long job you've been doing these past days. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 02:04, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you so much. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Just so you know... ...vandals are using Inheriwiki and Wookieepedia usernames to commit vandalism on ShurtyWiki (Example). G.He(Talk!) 17:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Updates If you're currently available, I could give you an update of recent events on IRC. G.He(Talk!) 21:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC)